


something...Them

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: it's the little things that make a relationship special.





	something...Them

Small, cold pads glue to his semi-sleeping face, softening his groggy frown.

Woohyun is not yet ready to face light, slightly willing to lose the warmth of his bed until his skin picks up on a familiar sensation.

He's somewhat aware of his surroundings and it comes as a surprise to have such a painful reminder attacking his senses so early in the morning.

Maybe he should fight it. Maybe it's best he's playing dumb.

Because what good would come with opening his eyes to nothing close to what his skin alerted his brain about?

There won't be any soft lips molding into a candid smile. There won't be lisp greeting him ' Morning'. And it certainly won't be soft hands padding his frown away.

Woohyun is not a morning person.

So maybe this dream is just more ...touchy-feely than usual. 

He thinks he's still halfway asleep, halfway ready to let the dreamland go. Mirage isn't his best friend, but it sure made it easier on lonely days.

It's a choice to open his eyes and ignore the heartache.

But it's a reflex to wake up and still feel  _him_. 

Woohyun is grateful for a bit of fake reality. Dreams hold so much from his past, he's crazy for their placebo effects.

Just before consciousness kicks in, he has the best revelry. When Sunggyu plays with the bridge of his nose, tickling until he gets an annoyed reply from him. He doesn't understand why Woohyun would frown so early in the morning and he'd try and smooth the creases.

He's addicted to Sunggyu's touches, be them from the tips of his fingers or the molding into his skin. He would never get enough of the elder having his way with riling him up just before the start of a new day.

Something in the corner of his mind reminds him this is just wishful thinking  and Woohyun grunts with displease, ushering the nasty facts back where they came from.

Just a bit more .....he begs wordlessly. Just a small amount more of Sunggyu biting down on his shoulder, leaving familiar scrapings of teeth. Physical pain is the most welcomed in the longing he's left with lately.

He almost wishes for a blemish.....but he knows he's only fair skin when he faces the mirror.

The image morphs into another trail....his hand following the path on that canvas. He had it all. He was gifted the chance to enjoy it to his heart's desire and so much more.

God, he needs that again. Needs to hear, to feel, to cherish again.

To have that something.... _Them,_ again.

Instead, he chooses to lose the fight and opens his eyes to whiskers tickling his nose.

He can't hold back his smile, hearing the annoyed meowing at his attempt to remove the furry disturbance from his face...The small claws digging into his skin is more than self explanatory.

" Morning to you, too." he silently hisses at the bloody trail the little pest left as a war token on his hand. " How am I gonna explain this to fans, huh?" he cradles the proud creature, making it face him. "Are you that upset with me that you had to leave traces?"

He gets royally ignored, feral eyes squinting into cute crescents. The animal is simply so ...Sunggyu. He must've loved pain to pick a pet resembling Sunggyu's character.

" Smart ass." he groans his frustration, getting up from the tangled covers, as the cat scurries off into the living room.

Waiting for water to boil, he checks the day schedule. Boringly busy.

He doesn't pay much attention to his pouring the steamy water into a mug with his picture on it. The sour taste has his sesnses gearing up in an instant.

He hates the dietary feel of his morning routine, but he got stuck to it once Sunggyu convinced him of its healthy benefit. 

Man and animal stare at each other while they munch on their respected breakfast. Silence, as he treads his hand over smooth, silky fur, strangely similar to Sunggyu's nape.

" Hurry up. We'll be late and hyung will have his thrill snapping our heads."

He swears the cat smirks at the prospect.

Maybe he's coming down with something. How much does he miss Sunggyu to feel him there?

He's left to wash and hang the mug to dry before he goes off to another numbing day.

Once he secures the cat in its portable crib, they switch the lights off and leave the place as quietly as the wee hours require. Idol life is about early leave and late arrival. He doesn't recall how the place looks during daylight.

If he's painfully true to himself, he doesn't recall how Sunggyu looks during daylight, either. 

" Have a good one, today, Mr. Nam!" the security guard greets him as he gets off the elevator." All clear out there." he thumbs up.

" I feel sorry for them, but I needed the rest." Woohyun sighs, thinking of fans waiting for him outside his place.

" We all got our fill sometimes, right? I hope Mr. Kim's residence was of enough assistance."

The purring echoing from the crib was the only answer................

 

 


End file.
